kings
by mangagakaz
Summary: Leon has a bounty on his head and he needs someone to clear his name. That someone is a bounty hunter named Yuffie Kisuragi. SxY,CxY, RxOC, SxKxR and more
1. Chapter 1

MG: new fic, I thought of this idea along time ago. It's AU, so it's way different from kingdom hearts.

……………………………………

Intro- The emperors of the world have always worked together until the death of Princess Rinoa. Emperor Alistar, emperor of Destiny Republic has become ill and his son Sora will soon take the throne. And Emperor Sephiroth's cousin Riku will do anything to take the throne from his abusive cousin. The alliance of the four emperors King Alistar (Destiny Republic), King Sephiroth (Galbadeia) king Matron (Gardens) and King Ansem (Hollow Bastion) is starting to fall apart.

…………………………………….

**"COME BACK THIEF!!!!!" **Yuffie ran through the busy streets pushing people out of her way. The police were right on her tail, she could hear their boots against the pavement. She reached into her tatter vest and pulled out three ninja stars.

When she saw a clear opening Yuffie threw the stars past civilians and at the police. Most of the stars deflected off their armor.

"shit," she pushed a red button on her communicator bracelet and raised the bracelet to her lips. "start the engines Nida. I have about ten officers on my ass!!"

Yuffie could see the harbor full of floating ships that hovered over the clear seawater. She ran up the wooden broads pushing fisherman out her way.

When she reached the end of the harbor she spun on her heels. **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE,'** the officers pointed their rifles at the young girl. "Come on guys! You wouldn't hurt a little girls like me would you?" She put on her sweetest smile.

One of the officers shot his rifle right at her feet. Yuffie almost stumbled off of the harbor down into the ocean but she caught her balance.

Then she heard it. A wide tooth grin spread across her face, which angered the policemen. "what the hell are you smiling about?!" Once again the same officer was going to shoot her.

But Yuffie breathed in the salty sea air and fell back. "What's she…" The officers ran to the harbor edge and were blown back as a large black flying ship flew over their heads.

Yuffie laughed and struggled, crawling on the ships slick top. She reached the top entrance and undid the hatch. Hurrying down the narrow halls she finally entered the command center.

A young girl sat at the controls steering the ship. "Slow down Nida, I think we lost them." The chestnut girl turned in her chair and gave Yuffie the V-sign.

"last time we rob fishermen horizon," Yuffie dropped a sack of stolen goods on to the floor. Nida left the controls on auto-drive and rushed over to the bag.

"It's kinda bad that we have to steal stuff," Nida picked up a loaf of bread and ripped a chunk off. "Hey! The bounty hunter wage is kind of low," Yuffie threw some clothes she had snatched from a stare to Nida.

It had been 'years' since the girls had new clothes. Holes and rips covered their shirts and shorts. "OOOO, a leather mini skirt," Nida hugged the skirt and changed out of her battered jeans. Then she removed her ripped tank top and replaced with her new purple tank top that laced across the front.

"I like!!" Nida gawked at her leather skirt and new brown combat boots. Her wavy brown ponytail flew in her face. "hey they posted a new bounty list online," Nida threw herself back in the chair in front of controls. She pulled up a screen on the monitor. Then she tapped the key broad pulling a list on the screen.

"The police are really after this guy," she enlarged a picture of a young man with a scar down the bridge of his nose. He had short russet hair and piercing azure eyes.

"his name is Squall Leonhart. He use to be Emperor Matron's hired assassin. He's now being accused of murdering Princess Rinoa. A million gold gil is placed on his head," Nida zoomed into his face.

"Well-well, that's a lot of gil," Yuffie chewed on the rest of the bread. Nida wagged a finger at her, "plus I got a tip that he's in Galbadeia." _'Galbadeia,'_ Yuffie flopped into one of the control chairs. "Better rest up! We'll be there in the morning," Nida walked out the control room.

Yuffie played around on the computer before turning the sercurtity cameras on. _'next target Squall Leonhart.'_

…………………………………………….

_"squall this way," Rinoa clutched his hand, leading him through the castle halls. They could hear the assassins trailing behind them. Rinoa and Squall ran down the west wing of the castle, in short time they reached the main hall._

"_In here," Rinoa slammed the door behind them and locked it. "Rinoa," squall could see that they were in an even worse situation._

_On the throne sat emperor Matron, he looked like he had been expecting them. "Father, assassins have entered the castle. Squall can't beat them all!!" Rinoa screamed at the throne._

_The elderly king gazed at his daughter, "listen to me Rinoa. Move away from him."_

_She couldn't understand why his father wanted her to move, and why he disregarded her warning. Then she could see five assassins dressed in black clad move from behind her father's throne. "You'll never touch my daughter again," Matron snarled._

_How could she have been so blind, she had lead Squall right into this trap. Rinoa stood in front Squall with her arms stretched out, "I love him."_

"_Rinoa," Squall knew he couldn't let her be harmed. 'get away!' His mind screamed. Without thinking he made a mad dash for the window._

"_**Fire!!!"** The guns went off. She chased after Squall pushing him through the glass and saving him from the rain of bullets. Her blood splattered all over him. She fell along with him, hitting the icy water below._

……………………………………………….

"That dream again," Leon sat up wiping the sweat from his forehead. Water dripped from the ceiling of the cave and dropped on to his face. He threw his cape on sighing heavily. Ever since her death he had to walk around with a cape on and run from bounty hunters.

He needed someone to prove he was innocent. He abandoned his cave and made his way into the city known as Galbadeia. He grimaced at the flat screens on the tall building that showed off his face and high bounty.

But one of the screens caught his attention. "News today, the four kings and princes will be meeting in Galbadeias own castle," the news reporter went on and on. _'meeting huh.'_

……………………………………………………

"I like," Nida appalled Yuffies new look, "Yuffie that looks so cute on you!" Yuffie zipped her dark green tank top up the front and buckled her studded belt on her black leather shorts. "Yeah, yeah, let's get on deck."

Nida smirked and collapsed in front of the ship controls. She smiled as Galbadiea came into view.

…………………………………….

Galbadiea castle 

"Riku why aren't you training?" Sephiroth snarled at his cousin. "I'm waiting for Sora and his father," the young boy returned his cousins glare. Riku leaned on the golden balcony railing watching the people walk through the bustling city.

'_I wish I was like them, ordinary,'_ he sighed. "Riku darling," his mother touched his shoulder lightly. She was a kind hearted who was forced to marry his deceased father. She was quite young, about mid thirties. She had long wavy hair and light purple eyes.

"Mother, I want to go into the city," he pleaded with her. She shifted her eyes, "okay but be careful. Sneak through the kitchen." Riku struggled to hug his mother because of the puffy white gown she was wearing.

………………………………………….

"Galbadeia isn't as big as they said it was," Yuffie shoved through people hissing. "Yeah, but look at all the shops! You know I need to get my weapons upgraded," Nida twirled her pistols between her fingers.

"Okay but I have some business to deal with," Yuffie watched Nida walk off. _'now down to business,'_ Yuffie walked into Moonlight bar.

The moonlight bar was your typical dirty dark bar. She sat at the bar ignoring the perverts who were gawking at her. Shortly after she felt someone sit beside her, "Are you Yuffie Kisuragi."

"Depends, Who's asking?" She snorted. He snickered and ordered a drink. A very odd drink, just plain vodka. "I'm Cloud remember," he took his hood off.

"Cloud its about time. I've been looking everywhere for you! Nidas with me too!"

"Barrets daughter."

"Yeah, so you sent the anonymous email?" Cloud slipped a piece of paper to the grinning girl. She hastily opened it, "so he's hiding in a cave huh?"

"Tomorrow at 6:00am," Cloud choked down the rest of his drink and left the bar.

………………………………………………………..

"Awwww good as new," Nida strapped the pistols to her skirt. "To the ship." **BAM!!** "Owwww, watch where you're…hey!! Get your head out of there!!" There isn't anything worse than having someones head between your breast.

She grabbed a handful of silver hair and pushed the guy to the side. "ummmm, sorry," Riku blushed, "I'm Riku." Nida glared at him, "Riku huh? That name sounds so familiar," she moved in for a closer look.

'_uh-oh, found out,'_ he lowered his eyes. "I can't remember….oh well, are you a…." Sweat-sweat. "Are you a bounty hunter?"

Riku almost fell, "why would I be a bounty hunter? Bounty hunters are suppose to be smelly, ugly, and big!" Wrong answer! Nida put him in a headlock, ignoring the people around her, "What's wrong with being a bounty hunter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all! You're not smelly, ugly and big!" Riku pleaded. She released him, "so you wanna hang out?" He arched an eyebrow before nodding. "Yatta!!" She clutched his hand and ran down the streets towards the market place.

……………………………………………………..

Royal Carriage 

Sora listened to the horse hoof beats, and studied people outside of his window. "Son, we'll be in Galbadeia castle in a matter of minutes," Emperor Avacor warned his son.

Emperor Avacor was in his mid thirties and his long rich brown hair was pulled into a tight braid. He was dressed in long red robes.

"I can't wait to see Riku!" Sora grinned. The emperor sighed, for Sora didn't know that Riku and him could become enemies. "His cousin is so stubborn," the emperor murmured.

……………………………………………

Market place 

"ohhh, look at that scarf," Nida hugged the light purple sequenced scarf around her neck. "Ohh yuff would like this one," she hugged a bright yellow scarf in her arms. "How much is it?" Riku asked opening his little change bag. "2,000 bronze gil," she replied sadly.

"Keep the change," he gave the oversized sales man two gold gil. "**Keep the change!!!!** Where did you get that money!?" Nidas eyes were popping out and Riku was getting a sudden urge to slap them back in her head.

"Just never mind, can we go somewhere else?" Riku shoved his full change pouch in his jacket. Nida nodded, fingering her new scarf, "I was about to go to my ship anyway."

She yanked his hand, "this way I know a short cut." Her hazel eyes gazed at him. She had to admit, he was good looking. Way too good looking, almost godlike.

She let him through the alleyways until they reached the port. "awww there it is," she pushed Riku into the ship and followed after him.

"That hurt you know!" Riku laid on the steel floor. She giggled and hunched over the pouting boy boy, "sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

"…….."

…………………………………………………….

"Remember 6:00," Cloud got on his oversized motorcycle. "Yeah, we'll be there," she planted a kiss on his cheek. She was his ex-girlfriend after all. She could see his motorcycle in the distance.

'_now I'm gonna find that cave,'_ yes she promised Cloud she wouldn't do this alone. But she was a grown woman she could handle Squall Leonhart.

The rocky shore came in view, if the tip was right Squall would be in one of these caves. Across the rocky shore the port was visible. Yuffie pushed her communicator bracelet, "Nida come in. Nida?"

Static responded. "damn where is she? I guess I have to do this alone." She reached in the small animal hide pouch on her waist for a ninja star. On her left leg just below her leather shorts a pistol was strapped to her leg.

'_just to be careful,'_ she ripped the pistol out of its holder. Using her shinobi skills she crept toward the opening of the cave. She dodge rolled into the opening of the cave, kneeling she pointed her pistol inside.

She focused her eyes into the darkness, it seemed like no one was there.

"What the hell are you doing in my cave?" she could feel the barrel of a shotgun pointing at the back of her head. The cold voice spoke again, "didn't your mother tell you to never wander into places that didn't belong to you."

'_I have only one chance,'_ she fell forward on the ground and back kicked the gun into the air. "I suggest you don't move," she pointed her pistol at her attacker.

Squall Leonhart peered at her with icy azure eyes, "a bounty hunter huh?" he stepped forward daring her to pull the trigger. "**I told you don't move!** I don't plan on killing you, you're worth too much gil!"

"Too bad, killing me is the only way you would take me down. And I don't plan on being captured!" He lunged forward grasping her neck. She shot two rounds before dropping the useless gun.

He pinned against the cave wall by her throat, letting her legs dangle in mid air. "listen carefully, this is what you're going to do. The police seized my ship. You're going to help me get it back."

Yuffie glared at him, "If I refuse?" He held his gunblade to the base of her throat and traced a X. "fine," she murmured.

……………………………………………………….

Riku gawked at the city below through the main hall windows. It sure did look different when you're flying above it. "Boo!" Nida caught him before he tumbles to the floor.

"Nida that wasn't…" She was staring at something. Riku followed her eyes to a huge flat screen on a building.

"Attention Galbadeia citizens, it has come to my attention that Prince Riku has been missing for the past four hours," Sephiroth talked as if he didn't care. "Anyone who finds him will be reward, but if you have kidnapped him. I will pay whatever you want."

Nida stared at Riku, who was avoiding her eyes. "You're Prince Riku….oh my god they're going to think I kidnapped you!!" (Riku does anime fall)

"No,no… my mother let my out of the castle," he assured her. "Well, I'll take you back …..now what did they say about a reward." Nida joked, sort-of.

"yeah, fly me back to the castle," Riku muttered.

…………………………………………….

After a long ride to the castle Nida let the ship hover outside the gate. "I had fun, thanks for the scarves."

"It was nothing…I wanted to give you this," he placed a golden pin in her small hand. "whoa," she held the pin up. "It's an invitation to the emperors meeting. It's a dance, only important people go."

………………………………………………………..

She squealed and pinned the pin on her scarf. "Dress up," Riku hopped out of the ships main hatch. "I'll see you tonight," Nida said dreamily.

……………………………………..

(A/N) So I wrote this story along time ago. So let me know if I should keep on wirting…. Review!!!


	2. break in

MG: Thanks to my two reviewers I will keep writing this fic. Maybe later I'll get more reviews.

…………………………………………………………

They walked the back streets of Galbadeia. The streets were deserted because of the festival to celebrate the return of the emperors. Leon held Yuffies right arm behind her back and led her down the streets.

Ten minutes ago Yuffie stopped trying to escape and let him lead her along. She was ashamed, how did she get captured so easily.

"I thought you wanted your ship?" She broke the silence. He ignored her. "The port's the other way." He tugged her arm, she was irritating him, "shut up!"

She rolled her eyes. If she had a ninja star she would shove it up his nose. He stopped suddenly and yanked her against him. Her head hit his chest.

She looked up and saw two Galbadeia soldiers coming towards them. She looked up at Leon and could tell what he was thinking. _ 'Scream and I'll kill you.'_

He spun her around and pinned her against the opposing building. He held both of her wrists and lowered his face into her neck. Yuffie gasped, it looked like they were making out. Heat rushed to her face, she was tempted to knee him in the balls.

The soldiers walked by and whistled. "Get a room you two," one muttered. Leon glanced up, the soldiers were just five inches away. With one hand he reached down and grasped the hilt of his gunblade.

He drew the blade and charged at the soldiers. He sliced ones back and the others legs. Both of the soldiers didn't see the attack coming. For a split second Leon had forgotten about Yuffie.

She watched him strip the soldiers of their uniforms. Then she snapped into reality, this was her chance to escape. She swung her leg up and down hard aiming for Leons head.

Leon had predicted that she would do this and he caught her ankle before her foot made contact with his head. Still kneeling he yanked her ankle and she fell to the ground. He stood and pointed his gunblade to her throat.

"Try something again," he growled. She was frightened now. His gunblade was so close it was slicing the sweat down her neck. She swallowed hard and whimpered. She hated feeling so weak.

He drew back his blade and went back to the pile of stripped clothes. He picked up the smallest uniform and tossed it to Yuffie. She rose too fast, and her legs felt like jello. Clutching the clothes she looked wide eyed. "We're sneaking into the castle?"

……………………………………………..

_'Yuffie where are you?'_ Nida bit her nails and paced around her messy room. she opened her small crowded closet. The smell of mothballs and old clothes escaped the small space.

She had no fancy dresses, she barely had any regular clothes without holes in them. Looking down at the clothes she was currently wearing she sighed heavily. She couldn't show up like this, they would think she was a bum.

The ship was already on course for Galbadeia castle. She was tempted to run to the controls and change the auto-drive directions. But she thinking of Rikus face made her change her mind.

She rummaged through her closet again and in the very back she found an old dress. She shed her clothes and pulled on the silky mini dress. The dress was pale blue and halter. It was also too, too short for this occasion. But what could she do, it was all she had.

Plus she didn't have a decent pair of shoes to go with the dress. Yuffie didn't allow any high heels to be brought on the ship, which was very strange. High heel phobia.

Nida only had three pairs of shoes. Her combat boots, sneakers and a pair of dusty velvet black flats. She huffed_, 'flats it is.'_

At first she was excited to go to this party but now she felt like she was going to humiliate herself.

……………………………………………

Cloud stepped in the empty damp cave. He was late, but he could tell Yuffie and Squall had been there. There were signs of struggle, Cloud stooped one of Yuffies ninja stars from the damp earth.

_'Yuffie, why do you insist on doing things alone,'_ his hand clenched the star. There were no traces of blood, so Yuffie had to have been captured.

_'Squall Leonhart, you're mine,'_ Cloud vowed. A small sound barely audible to the human ear caught Clouds attention.

With a flick of his wrist Cloud threw the ninja star. The star embedded itself into one of the ten Galbadeia soldiers blocking the caves entrance. The soldier crumbled to the ground, which shocked the other soldiers.

**"Squall Leonhart don't move!!"** The commander soldier yelled. Cold blue-green eyes narrowed and muscle flexed. He didn't have time to mess with Galbadieas lowly soldier boys. "I'm not Leonhart," he spoke calmly.

**"Then you must be his accomplice,"** the commander snickered. Deep down he was glad it wasn't Leonhart. Everyone knew of Squall Leonharts reputation. He had slain over a thousand and never lost a battle. The commander wiped cold sweat from his brow and smirked**, "anyone helping that convict is to be immediately executed."**

They were making a big mistake and were not realizing it. Cloud had an equal if not better reputation than Squall. They were going to die and didn't even know it. A clod sneer spread on Clouds beautiful face making him look almost demonic.

……………………………………………………….

Nida danced down the crowded streets to the medieval festival music. Having to leave her ship in the port, she was left to walk to the castle. If her attire weren't embarrassing enough the nobles would surely laugh at her for not arriving in a carriage or fancy car. She would be lucky if the guards let her into the castle.

_'snap out of it,'_ she shook her head_, 'think of Riku.'_ His face flashed in her mind and heat rose to her cheeks.

Boys, they always made her feel like this. They always made her chase after them. For once she would like them to chase her. Yuffie and her were too boyish for their own good.

Maybe that's why the guys never so much as glanced at them. It never bothered Yuffie but inside it ate away at Nida.

Before she knew it she was at the castles gates. The massive silver gates encircled the whole castle. She gripped two gate bars and pressed against the gate. Inhaling and exhaling deeply she waltzed over to the main gate that had two huge armored covered guards.

They stared down at her curiously. "Hi, I'm here for the party," she flashed the gold pin on her halter strap. The guards let out a howling noise behind their mask. Nida didn't know at first but now she was sure. They were laughing at her!

Embarrassment, sadness and rage built up inside of her. "what! Prince Riku himself invited me," she declared tossing her fist in the air. "Nice try little girl. 'prince Riku invited me!'" One of the guards mocked, "prince Riku isn't allowed out of the castle."

"besides," the other smaller guard butted in, "why would he want to mess with a peasant girl." Both of the guards laughed. Nida stomped her left foot, "he gave me this pin! So let me in!!"

"The prince must be getting a little action from this firecracker," the larger guard leaned on his metal spear. "If that's the case," the smaller guard placed on Nidas shoulders, "we'll make you a deal…"

Nida cringed, she could see through his armored mask. And she didn't like the look he was giving her. "If you, ya-know," he placed his armored hand in her wavy ponytail and looked down at his crouch, "we'll let you in."

The embarrassment and rage in her was at it's all time high. The guards were happy when they seen her lift her mini dress up her thigh to her hip.

But their smiles were soon erased when she revealed the small pistols strapped to her thighs. She ripped them from their holders and before the guards could draw their metallic spears she started shooting like a mad woman.

……………………………………………………..

Leon and Yuffie were now dressed in spandex suits with armored chest plates. Yuffies suit was practically falling off of her. She had to knot the neckline to keep her chest from showing.

They were outside the back gate of the castle hiding behind over grown bushes. _'There has to be at least three armored guards at every entrance,' _Leon reached for his gunblade. Seeing this Yuffie smirked, "good luck." If he thought she was fighting he had lost his mind. It was suicide.

"You're fighting too," he growled. "And why is that!" She was getting heated, "why do you need me?! Why didn't you just finish me off!?" What use did he have for , she was just a bounty hunter.

Five armored guards were blocking the back gate, for Leon they were no threat. But while he was fighting he would need someone to pick the gate, a ninja.

"You, what's your name?" He glared at Yuffie. "I'm….I'm Yuffie Kisuragi," she stuttered. She wondered why he was asking that now. "while I kill the guards I want you to open the gate," he glanced back at the steel gate, "you can do that right?"

"I…" she started but the sound of gunfire erupted. "did you hear that?" The five guards abandoned their post and head towards the gunfire. "Something must be happening at the front gate," Leon smirked, "it's my lucky day."

He grabbed the front of Yuffies chest plate and dragged her to the gate. Then he dropped her flat on her butt. "hey! Don't have to be so rough," she cried out.

"On your feet," Leon snapped and pulled her up. A massive silver lock was on the steel gate. It looked like no lock she had ever seen before. For crying out loud it was the size of a donkey.

"there's no way I can pick this lock," Yuffie cried out. Right then Leons gunblade came up to her throat, "so there's no use for a ninja after all."

She was starting to get annoyed by his threats. "I said there's no way I can pick this lock," she screamed, "I can get it open, so put the blade down!"

Leon lowered his blade, "well do it girl." Yuffie growled. _'Girl,'_ who did he think he calling girl. Squall Leonhart was the very first name on her hit list.

She still had her animal hide pouch around her waist and started rummaging through it. "aha," she smiled and pulled out two bombs and a roll of explosive tape. Then she started to work her magic.

She taped both bombs to the lock and her and Leon ran a safe distance away. Leon gave her a look that said everything. _'Do you think this will work?'_ "Stop looking like that Squall! These are the best bombs Wutnai can offer."

"It's Leon," he huffed. _'since when,' _she shrugged. She pulled out the small detonator and clicked the red button. The two explosives went off causing the ground to quake and air to violently blow. Yuffie covered her face as pieces of steel and dirt showered her.

When she looked up a huge hole replaced the mighty lock. "I told you! Best bombs Wutnai has to offer," she smiled. She was expecting him to be impressed but instead he looked pissed and grabbed her chest plate again.

He dragged her into the gate and across the lawn. It wouldn't be long before the guard handled the distraction at the front gate and wondered caused the explosion. _'here,'_ he tossed her into one of the castles entrances and closed the door behind them.

……………………………………………..

Galbadiea castle :meeting hall

All four emperors sat at opposite sides of a large rectangular gold table. Riku sat in between his mother and Sephiroth. They were all dressed in white robes with black and silver detailing.

Across from them was Emperor Avacor and Sora. They were both dressed in silky red robes. The front of their robe was decorated with blue and black stars.

On the right of Riku was Emperor Matron. A strange new guy accompanied him, Riku had never seen before. The young man had bleach blond hair and a scar down the bridge of his nose. They wore dark blue uniforms.

On the left was emperor Ansem. He wore odd black robes that showed his chest and abs. He was alone and had a cold smirk on his face.

Riku never liked Ansem. He had this cold aura around, he was so inhuman. Hollow bastion was never the same after Ansem took the throne. 'so about these treatys," Ansem spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Destiny republic will have nothing to do with your wars," Emperor Avacor said patiently, "I see no need to invade foreign countries."

For years Ansem had been trying to convince the emperors that they must invade the small foreign countries outside of their four great empires. Riku frowned, everyone was leaning towards that idea except for Emperor Avacor. "Another war will cause countless unnecessary casualties!" Avacor argued.

Right then gunshots rang out then moments later an explosion. "What's going on," Sephiroth said calmly. They were in an enclosed hall with no windows. "I'll check it out," Riku rose from the table. Sora was about to follow but his father stopped him.

No would dare attack the Galbadeia castle, he thought as he walked down the halls toward the gunshots. His demon-winged sword was drawn and he opened the balcony doors.

"Riku," Nida gasped. She was lying on the cold balcony taking coverage behind the railing. Five armored guards were shooting at her. "Duck," she ordered him.

He obeyed, Riku couldn't just order the guards to stop. They might accidentally shoot him. On his belly he crawled towards Nida.

She was on her back and her dress was up to her hip. There was a wound on her thigh from where a bullet ricocheted and hit her. Three inches away from her out reached hand was her pistol.

"hold on," Riku crept closer. He grasped her left arm and pulled her back into the room. when inside he closed the doors. Nida groaned and sat up. Her hair was tangled and scrapes marked elbows. "Nida what the hell were you thinking, "he grasped her shoulders.

"They wouldn't let me in,' Nida felt embarrassed again, "they called me a peasant." Riku looked down at her small mini dress that was now covered in dirt. "maybe it was how you were dressed," he stated. "Jerk!" Nida pushed him.

"You didn't have to shoot at the guards and blow up things,' Riku was untangling himself from his robes. "blowing things up?"

…………………………………………………………

Leon peeked around the corner. He watched the Galbadiea prince leave the meeting hall. "what's going on!" Yuffie squeaked behind him. Leon shoed her and watched the prince disappear. Now was his chance.

Emperor Matron was in that meeting. He drew his blade and ignored Yuffies pleads. His adrenaline was pulsing, he would have his revenge. Leon busted into the meeting hall and gunfire erupted……

……………………………..

MG: Cliffe huh. I really like writing this story.

Leon: I'm a badass in this fic.

MG: (yawns) yeah whatever.

Leon:(glares)……………..

MG; I would have upload early but I was sick. (puking) Does anyone have a my space?

Yuffie: MG needs friends.

MG;( bonks yuff on head) It's something like that….


	3. Useless Fight

(A/N) Sorry, I haven't been updating because my computer was messed up. But I'm back so enjoy!

Gunfire errupted as Leon busted into the Main hall. Leon moved to the left but not fast enough. A bullet shot through his left arm and sent him flying to the ground. "Squall Leonhart," Seifier stood in the doorway. his rifle was aimed at Leon, "it's been a long time."

"Squall," Yuffie rushed to his side. She didn't even know why. Leon clutched his wound, which was a sad attempt at trying to stop the bleeding. He sat up with a deep look of haterd on his face, "you!!" Yuffie glanced at the blond, "you know him?" Leon ignored her. He was too busy trying to fight his inner demons. Rage was building inside of him.

Behind Seifier the four emperors sat and watched. Leons eyes fell on Emperor Matron. Matron looked slightly bored which angried Leon even more. How he would love to ring that bastards neck. "see Squall, when you messed up and got yourself exiled I took your place."

Seifier smirked and threw his gun to the side pulling out his jagged metal blade. "Everyone know you as a traitor and me as the hero." Blood leaked from Leons wound creating a small puddle on the marble floor. Leon picked up his gunblade and stood slowly, "Squall!!" Before Yuffie could stop him he charged at Seifier.

The metal collided and Leon peered into Seifiers dark blue eyes. "What? Did I hit a nerve?" Seifier smirked pushing his blade forward. Leon was pushed back but he planted his feet firmly.

Yuffie knew this was bad. Since Leon was wounded he was at a disadvantage. She ripped at her blue spandex until she was free. Once she was back in her usual attire she reached into her hide pouch. leon didn't hear the soliders marching down the hallway towards them.

_'They knew we were coming,'_ her indigo eyes narrowed. But Yuffie could hear something else. A little ways infront of the soliders two people were running. She could tell the difference between their light steps and the soliders armored boots. She pulled two flash bombs from her pouch and waited.

Nida and Riku turned the corner. "Yuffie!?" "Nida what are you doing here?" Yuffies eyes fell on RIku, "The prince?"

The armored footsteps grew louder. " Come here," Yuffie grabbed their arms and tugged them into the main hall. "Yuffie what are you..." Nida stared at all of the emperors and the fighting men. "What's going on!!!!????" The soliders flooded into the hallway from both sides. Yuffie pulled the detentors out of the bombs with her teeth and threw them down the hall. she rushed into the main hall and slammed the massive doors shut.

A bright light flashed under the door and the soliders cried out. "that should hold them back."

"Riku," Sephiroth slapped his hand against the table, "you look like you didn't stop the intruders." He reached for his long slender blade that was beside him. He drew the blade, "must I do everything myself." Everything was escalding out of controll. Yuffie knew they were no match for Sephiroth, plus Leon had lost too much blood.

"Riku,' sora called out. Emperor Avacor and Sora didn't know whether to interfer of not. Riku shook his head. Sephiroth would call them traitors. They didn't need to get involved.

Sephiroths slender blade was pointed at Nida. "Sepiroth she has nothing to do with this!!" Riku pulled her behind him. But the blade still remained pointed at him.

Leon and Seifiers swords meet over and over, each time driving Leon back. Pain shot up Leons arm and he narrowly dodged Seifiers blade. "What's wrong Squall? Don't tell me you're getting rusty." Leon snarled. Heat built up inside his right arm and traveled up to his fingertips. Flames radiated from his skin as he casted a powerful fira spell.

"Shit" Seifier tried to block the spell but he was blown out the large window. Leons was breathing heavily then his head turned towards Emperor Matron. _'I'll deal with you next,'_ he jumped out of the window. He fell from one story onto the grassy courtyard. Smoke drifted in the air from the backgate. _'Where is he?'_

Seifier appearded behind Leon and grabbed Leons wounded arm. The smell of burning leather filled Leons nose and he swung his gunblade. Their blades meet again. "Is that all you got Squall?"

"Why?" Leon growled, "Why would he choose you? You scum. What you did to her!" Seifier laughed, "Rinoa choose her fate. It wasn't my doing! But Squall I'll destroy everything you hold dear."

Sephiroths slender sword remained pointed at Riku while he stood protectively infront of her. Sweat dripped down Yuffies face. she looked from Sephiroth to the broken glass window Leon had jumped through. Any moment Sephiroth could end their lifes within seconds. Yuffie had to stop this.

She slid infront of Riku with small smoke bombs in hand. She was being bold...too bold. "Nida." Nida grasped Rikus hand and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and he looked back at her. she smiled walking around him.

"Enough," Sephiroth charged forward. It caught Yuffie off guard. Nida grabbed hold of Yuffies waist and cried out. "Now!!" Yuffie tossed the bombs to the ground and they disappeared. Only a wisp of smoke remained. Sephiroths sword stopped inches from Rikus face. But he wasn't startled.

_'I want you to leave with us. I can tell your'e not happy here,' Nida squeezed his hand. "I'll come back for you if you want. But I know we'll meet again."_

Piercing icy cerlean eyes peered into clear cerlean eyes. "Riku I'll deal with you later," Sephiroth opened the main halls doors. The soliders were still suffering from the flash bombs. their eyes were red and swollen. "Get up and capture the intruders," Sephiroths deadly voice ordered.

Yuffie and Nida ran down the lawn. "Squall!" His blade was locked with Seifiers. "Yuffie we have nothing to do with this! Let's go," Nida begged. "I-I know that," Yuffie said. Soliders were pouring out the castle armed and ready. "Yuffie!!" Nida paniced. Yuffie reached into her pouch and pulled out five ninja stars, "are you forgetting why I'm your leader. I know what I'm doing."

"Fine leader!" Since Nida was out of ammo she bent into her fighting stance. The soliders were approaching fast and the girls were ready. Yuffie threw her ninja stars and they hit all their targets before gliding back. Nida was doing intense martial arts on the armored soliders. She punched one solider in the face and shattered his glass face guard.

(A/N: Yeah!! My girls can fight. No dansels allowed!)

"There may be too many," Yuffie stated the obvious. "No kidding," blood was dripping from Nidas knuckles.

Leon felt dizzy and tried to regain his balance. but each time Seifiers blade hit his he was stumbling backwards. "I'm too much for you Leon," Seifiers blade slashed Leons right arm sending Leon to his knees.

Blood splattered on the green grass. His eyes narrowed and his breathing became swallow. How could he have been so reckless. Seifier rose his blade, in only a short period of time Leon would be dead. But Leon had no regrets. He knew there ws a chance this could have happened. If he died, at least he could be with her.

Before the blade could come down on his head Yuffie ran infront of him. Her huge ninja star had stopped the blade and she looked extremely pissed. Nida ran to Leons side. "What's a cutie like you doing out on the battlefield,' Seifier grinned. He loved fighting women, they were so weak.

"Cutie huh," she thrusted her star forward and attempted to side kick him. But Seifier caught her leg.

"Yuffie he's too strong for you," Leons vision was becoming blurry. "Shut up Squall!" She pulled her leg back and remained in her fighting stance. Her eyes darted from the fastly approaching soliders and Seifier. No way could they take all of them.

"I told you not to go without me."

_'that voice,'_ Yuffie and Nida spun on their heels. "Cloud?!" Nida gasped. There he was holding a machine gun in one hand and his sword in the other. Yuffie smiled, "you know it's hard for me to follow orders."

"And that's why you always get in trouble," Cloud started to rapid fire on the on coming soliders. Seifier happened to be in his line of fire also.

"Yuffie Leon passed out!!" Nida was trying to hold the older man up. Blush was painted on her cheeks as his face laid on her chest. Yuffie took Leons arm and they balanced him between them. "Get out of here Yuff," Cloud said.

"What? No I'm not leaving you!"

"Get out of here. I'll distract them."

Clouds eyes dared her to object. "Fine," she mumbled bitterly. He smirked, "don't worry I can take them." Yuffie glanced at him before she helped Nida with Leon.

_'Besides I have some unfinished business with the emperor...'_

Soliders were around every corner of the city. Yuffie didn't know how she managed to slipby them so easily. It was hard using your ninja skills when you have two other people with you. Especially a wounded man. Yuffie and Nida were completely out of breaths when they reached the port.

They dragged Leon abroad their airship. "Yuffie!" Nida cried out when she felt all of Leons weight shift on her. "Just leave him there," Yuffie walked ahead of her," We don't have much time. We need to get this ship in the air."

"But what about Cloud," Nida followed Yuffie to the controll room. "Cloud can handle himself," Yuffie assured her.

Nida started the engines and the airship moved slowly from the dock. Yuffie smiled and rose from her seat. Right then someone grabbed her arm roughly. She looked up into Leons azure eyes.

"Take me back," he huffed. He jerked her close to him. "why? You can't beat this guy," Yuffie said boldly. "Guys," Nida hollered.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Make me! I'll have no problem kicking your ass. Seeing how beat up you are!"

"guys!" Nida screamed. The airship shoke violently. Yuffie and Leon were sent flying to the ground. Unfortunally Leon had landed on top of Yuffie. "Nida wwhat was that?!"

Nida pulled back the airships controlls slowly, pulling the ship up. "A Galbedia airship is on our ass."

Yuffie tried to push Leon off her but the airship kept twisting and turning. Soon she was the one on top of Leon. He hissed and knocked her off of him. Yuffie s chin rammed into the cold metal floor. Nida knew she couldn't dodge the Galbedia missles for long.

Sweat formed on her brow and she slowly moved the controlls down. They were almost out of Galbedias walls. But she needed something to cover their ass. Yuffie could see the airship fastly approaching a forest. The trees were dangerously close. "Nida what are you..." The ship dove into the forest and the branches smacked the ships windows.

"Hold on!" Nida tried to steady the ship but it was shaking and jerking from one side to the other. "I think we lose them," Nida grinned. She hovered the ship through the dense forest. "Nida you're damgaing the ship!" Yuffie cried out. No telling how much damage the ship was taking. "It's either that or execution. You pick," Nida turned her attention from the airship.

"Watch out," Leon bellowed.

Nida flinched and pressed down the controlls too fast. The airship collided with an oncoming tree and there was a horrible rumbling sound. The airship plummed into the forest.

Her indigo eyes cracked open and pain rushed over her body. She sat up and touched her browline. A wet substance coded her fingers, _'blood ...great.'_ The controll room was dim and the window screen lit the room with a orange glow. A warning was on the screen. As painfull as it was to stand Yuffie mangaed. she stumbled over to Nida.

The smaller girl was laid out on the controlss._ 'Good thing she had a seatbelt on,'_ yuffie thought and shoke the girl. Nida groaned and sucked in a sharp breathe of air. "Not one of my best landing," she joked.

"That's not funny," yuffie hugged the younger girl, "atleast you're okay." Nida smiled, "you too! I thought you would really be injured. You weren't wearing a belt." Yuffie thought about it. She should have been thrown everywhere but she was okay.

Then she remembered. A warm body over hers pushing her down. She blushed at the memory. She hadn't had a man that close. Well, maybe just cloud but not a random stranger.

"Hey! Where the hell is that asshole," yuffie slammed her fist into her palm. "I don't know. but why are you so angry all of the sudden,' Nida unbuckled herself.

How dare he cop a feel and run off. When she finds him he's dead for all the trouble he caused her!

MG: I wouldn't mind if Leon copped a feel.

Yuffie:Humpth...(blushes.)

MG: I have lame wordpad so I'm not sure if the dots I use to serprate the paragraphs are showing up. Sorry.

Yuffie: MG is writing a Naruto fic...

MG: Sure am! And alot of people like it .(blushes) SO I paying more attention to that fic. Maybe with more reviews I'll update quicker. Oh yeah, How do you guys feel about me writing a lemon?

ANgry mob: (gasps) WHAT!!

MG: I like lemons that have meaning. So I was wondering if I should just up the lemon in the fic or make unedited chapters let me know. I might do the same thing for 'THe new girl' and 'The girl next door 2'. Let me know!


	4. Break down

(A/N) Thanks for the reviews. I've been busy with my other story in the Naruto section but I decided to update this story. I mean any day people want to start writing Squiffies I'll be happy!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuffie kicked open the airships emergency exit and jumped down into the tall grass. Nida tossed her tool box down first then she jumped. She groaned when she saw how much damage the airship had took. "Hey don't complain! You drove the ship into the forest," yuffie planted her hands on her hips.

This wouldn't have happened if you didn't pick up a fugitive!"

"I was captured!!"

Nida threw open her toolbox, "so what! We could have made a run for it without dragging him along. By the way, where the hell is he?" Nida huffed and pulled out her welder. She stared at the gashes in the metal. "this will take a while."

"Take your time," Yuffie pulled out some ninja stars, "I need to find our bounty." Nidas eyes widened, "can't we just forget about him? Yuffie please." Yuffie and ran into the dense forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With her biggest ninja star Yuffie hacked at the vines blocking her way. She was impressed Leon tried to hide his footsteps but he didn't do a good job at it though. She noticed his hand print in the moss on the side of a tree. her boots slid in the soft earth and she fell down a small hill right into a pond.

Yuffie went all the way under the murky water and splashed around like a drowning animal. One hand yanked her from under the water. "You!!" She was looking directly into Leons azure eyes. But her eyes wandered. he wasn't wearing a shirt and water was dripping from his soaked hair down his musclar build.

_'leather pants look nice on him,'_ Yuffie thought then she felt like slapping herself. "Put me down!!" Leon didn't need to be told twice. He dropped her back into the murky water. She shot back up and started squeezing the water from her clothes, "bastard." her clothes were sticking to her and her hair had leaves and twigs in it.

Leon smirked_, 'some bounty hunter.'_ He started towards the shore with her behind him. "don't run off like that again! You're my bounty, don't forget it." He picked his tattered shirt off the ground and a stick that had fish speared on it.

"Hey are you listening to me!?"

"You're such a loudmouth, you know that," He walked on without her.

"Hey wait up!"

While Yuffie hacked through the thick forest Leon simply broke through the vines. Yuffie could see blood trickling from his wound on his right arm. He didn't have anything covering the large gash up his arm. "Stop," she grabbed his left arm, "what's wrong with you? Are you trying to get an infection." Inside her ninja star pouch she pulled out bandages. They were kind of damp but she squeezed the moisiture from them.

"Your concern sickens me," But he couldn't stop the young girl from tending to his wounds. "there," Yuffie removed her gloved hands from his arm muscle. leon glanced at the bandages then went ahead.

"WHy is everyone after you?"

"Why is it any of your business."

"you're on my ship, so you should answer my questions."

He had enough of her smart mouth.In teh blink of an eye Leons hand was latched around her throat and he slammed her against a tree. Pain spread throughout her body and her back rubbed against the trees rough bark. Her hands went up to his face trying to push him away and tears were threatening to fall.

"I'm in charge now. So you better stop talking to me like that." Leons deadly tone sent chills up her spine. "no," she cried out. "I won't allow you to turn me in, I have things to take care of. So don't think of trying anything. I'll kill you and your friend."

Tears were now running down Yuffies cheeks. "And another thing," Leon whispered in her ear, "I can do things to you that are worse than death." he let go of her neck and she slid to the ground. She hugged herself and shivered.

Deep down leon felt bad but he couldn't let it show. He needed to remain cold if he ever wanted to avenge Rinoas death and save the world. He started walking but glared back at the shaking girl. He didn't think she was a threat, in fact she had saved him. But he coudn't take any chances.

He walked back to her and her eyes widened. She was terrified. "Come on," Leon helped her up. "but..." She started, "don't threaten me!" Flames danced in her eyes and she wiped away her tears. Leon stared at her. She prayed he wouldn't chop off her head right then. "Okay."

She almost fainted, did he just say okay? She let out a nervous laugh.

It was a silent long walk before they reached the airship. Most of the gashes were mended and painted over. Nida stood on the top of the airship with a wrench in her hand. She siped the sweat from her brow and peeked down the side of the ship. "Yuffie !"

"Nida how's the ship looking?"

"I'm almost done."

"It's getting dark, so hurry."

Nida nodded and went back to work. "Destiny Republic," Leon muttered. "What? Why?" yuffie watched him. The wind tossed his long mane and his azure eyes narrowed. She didn't say anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leons fish were roasting by the open campfire and the sun was setting. Yuffie sat close to the fire hugging her knees. she watched Leon help Nida with the finishing touches on the airship.

_'Destiny Repulic, it's so close to...'_ She frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku was thrown to the hard marble floor. Blood trickled from his mouth and he held his broken arm. "traitors!! You're all traitors. You, Leonhart and Destiny Republic!" Riku looked up at Sephiroth then at his mother who was standing in the back. Her eyes couldn't meet his, she was so ashamed.

"I am going to give you a second chance though, Riku."

"what must I do my lord?"

Sephiroth smirked, it seemed Riku was being obident again. "You will go see Emperor Ansem. Tell him we will take him up on his offer."

"But if we do that War will outbreak!"

So much for obident. "Do as I say," Sephiroth snarled and turned on his heels. "You leave tonight." As soon as Sephiroth was gone Aerail, Rikus mother rushed to his aid. "Ssh," she placed her hands on his broken arm. It glowed a strange light and the bone pushed in place.

"you must do as he says. he's king." Riku growled, "but mother. That means, we'll be going to war against Destiny Republic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fifteen second till we reach Destiny Republic," nida yelled from behind the controlls. Yuffie walked slowly into the controll room, "great." Nida glanced around making sure Leon wasn't in hearing range, "so we're just going to drop him off right? Then that's the end."

"No Nida, he's our bounty. Remember how much gil is on his head. we're going to be living like kings." Yuffie plopped into one of the side controll seats. "I-i just think we should maybe look for another bounty," Nida said, "or is there more to all of this?"

Yuffie sighed, there was alot more to this. But she wasn't ready to say yet.

The airship landed in the port and the trio walked onto the sandy shores. Leon stood out with his cape covering his face. "So beautiful," Nida clapped her hands togther. Destiny Republic was a city of blues, reds and white. Airship hoverd overhead and a train took you into the city.

"this way," yuffie led them up the steps into the small crowded train station. 'nida watch him," Yuffie ordered before walking off to purchase their tickets. "This is so amazing,' Nida sighed. A tiny robot flew by her nose and she giggled. "You've never been here before? " Leon asked.

"never."

"She must have been."

yuffie ran back with their tickets and they broaded their train. soon they would be at Destiny castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Destiny Castle was sky high with twirls of red and blue. a molt of crystal blue water encirlced the castle and different species of fish swan in circles. They stood at the beginning of the crystal bridge leading across the molt. "what are we going to do?" Nida could see the armored guards from the bridge. "yeah, we can have another Galbedia scene," Yuffie scratched her chin.

While they thought about it Leon was halfway across the bridge. "leon!!" Yuffie and Nida grabbed his cape. The wind blew and whipped off the cape from over Leons head tossing his long mane. He glared into her indigo eyes then turned on his heels.

"Wait!!"

"They're expecting me."

"what?"

He didn't repeat himself. Leon approached the guards and the girls ran behind him.

"Halt what business do you have here/"

Yuffie glanced around and choked on her saliva. "I'm Squall Leonhart." _'here come's the sword fights and explosions,'_ Nida thought to herself. The guards looked at each other then nodded.

"The king has been expecting you," they moved to the side. Leon nodded and walked into the crystal gates. Yuffie and nida glanced at each other before running after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N) Short chap, I know. i'm going to try to update all of my Kh fanfics before I update my Naruto one. It's kind of hard because I end up having to refresh my memory and reading the whole fanfic again. Then I feel like a zombine.


End file.
